ygo_eqgfandomcom-20200213-history
YGO EQG - Episode 015
"Advance of Technology Part 2" '''is the 15th episode/chapter of the series. Now Gizmo has a big monster. There's only one way to defeat this thing and Gizmo, but what is it? Featured Duel: Flash Sentry vs. Gizmo Poindexter Duel is continued from last episode. '''Turn 5: Gizmo Gizmo has just summoned "Technobot LV7". Flash finds the Action Trap "Short Circuit" which inflicts 500 damage to Flash (Flash 4000 → 3500). Gizmo activates the effect of "Technobot LV7" to discard "Perfect Machine King" and destroy all monsters Flash controls whose ATK is lower than the ATK of the discarded monster. "Technobot LV7" attacks Flash directly. but Flash activates his face-down "Defense Draw" to reduce the Battle Damage to 0 and draw a card. Turn 6: Flash Flash draws. He then activates "Magna Fighter Gladio" (Right 4) in his Right Pendulum Zone. He then Pendulum Summons "Lumino Jaw Dragon" (2300/1600) from his hand in Attack Position. Since "Lumino Jaw Dragon" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, returning all Spells and Traps Gizmo controls to the bottom of his Deck. He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Magna Fighter Gladio" to increase the ATK of "Lumino Jaw Dragon" by 800 ("Lumino Jaw Dragon": 2300 → 3100/1600). "Lumino Jaw Dragon" attacks "Technobot LV7", but Gizmo finds and activates the Action Card "Miracle", negating his monster's destruction by battle and halving the Battle Damage (Gizmo 3650 → 3500). On Flash's End Phase, the Pendulum Effect of "Magna Fighter Gladio" expires ("Lumino Jaw Dragon": 3100 → 2300/1600). Turn 7: Gizmo Gizmo draws. "Technobot LV7" attacks and destroys "Lumino Jaw Dragon" (Flash 3500 → 3000). Turn 8: Flash Flash draws. He then Pendulum Summons "Lumino Jaw Dragon" (2300/1600) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. "Lumino Jaw Dragon" attacks "Technobot LV7", but Gizmo finds activates the Action Card "Miracle", negating his monster's destruction by battle and halving the Battle Damage (Gizmo 3500 → 3350). He then Sets a card. Turn 9: Gizmo Gizmo draws. He then activates the effect of "Technobot LV7" to discard "Jinzo" (2400 ATK) and destroy "Lumino Jaw Dragon". "Technobot LV7" attacks Flash directly, but Flash activates his face-down "Beacon of Hope" to draw a card. If it's a monster, then he can Special Summon it, otherwise, it is sent to the Graveyard. He draws "Starbreak Dragon", so he Special Summons it (1500/1200) in Attack Position. Gizmo activates "Hacking" to switch "Starbreak Dragon" to Attack Position. "Technobot LV7" destroys "Starbrreak Dragon" (Flash 3000 → 1700). Turn 10: Flash Flash finds and activates the Action Card "Mad Hurricane" to return all Spells and Traps to his Deck and draw one card for every Spell and Trap returned. He returned two, so he draws two cards. Flash activates "Magna Caster Lunara" (Right 1) and "Magna Caster Solaris" (Left 8) in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons "Magna Fighter Lucidum" (1000/1000), "Lumino Jaw Dragon" (2300/1600), "Aura Spear Dragon" (2000/100) and Flash Heart Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Since "Flash Heart Dragon" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, returning "Technobot LV7" to the bottom of Gizmo's Deck. "Shine Crest Magna Wolf" attacks Gizmo directly (Gizmo 3350 → 2150). Gizmo finds the Action Trap "Short Circuit" which inflicts 500 damage to Gizmo (Gizmo 2150 → 1650). "Aura Spear Dragon" attacks Gizmo directly (Gizmo 1650 → 0).